


Who are you?

by perrythedeer



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Swap version of the. sylvie fight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Who are you?

He got stuck, which probably wasn't good, he stared up at the girl with the blonde hair, he was wanting to hide behind Molly, but she wasn't there yet, running back to him desperately, the little twelve year old wouldn't be able to do much. She'd left to grab something, just before this girl appeared.

But Giovanni held his bat up shakily, glaring at her "Who _are_ you?!" he shouted, and she stared at him, unamused, and seemed to.. _shrug?_ "Percival King. You and your adult... _helper_ , whatever she is- are the two who've been ransacking the museum, yes?"

He shook his head "No! Me- me and bear mama haven't done anything like that! Someones trying to take her epithet!" "likely story" 

The girl brandishes a _real ass god damn sword_ and jumps down from her post. Approaching Giovanni. He took a step back, tears starting to fill up his eyes, he wanted to call for Molly, but that'd get her hurt too... As he backed away, he aggressively hit the ground with his bat.

How many times? Crap- what was his critical, oh no, oh no nonono- twelve. Twelve times, right, okay, don't panic,deep breath anD HOLY SHIT THE GIRL LUNGED AT HIM AND WAS BRINGING HER SWORD DOWN- He hit it with his bat as hard as he could, watching it go flying out of her hands.

Suddenly he was in the air, and he flailed for a minute before seeing a green shockwave come from under him. The girl was knocked back, confusion in her eyes, she stared at him, and Giovanni leaned back into Mollys arms, safe. This was safe.

"What _exactly_ do you think you're doing?" her voice is stern, and Percy gulps, "I... don't know."


End file.
